Teacher's Pet
by ZombieGoRawrz
Summary: Roxas, a teenager in highschool suddenly has feelings for his teacher. What happens when his teacher has feelings back? AkuRoku Zemyx and slight Romyx
1. Snap outta it!

**Okay, I know this is short and probably sucked, but I was in a hurry.**_

* * *

_

_'It's not wrong to like your teacher, right? I mean, you can have a small crush, right? It's not like I'm-'_

"Snap out of it!" A sharp slap to the head brought him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell Demyx?" Roxas whispered, holding the back of his head.

Demyx laughed, continuing jotting down notes. "Stop daydreaming. I've been trying to get your attention for hours. Start taking notes."

"I'm not! And we haven't been in here for hours," Roxas replyed, pouting a little. "I'm thinking."

_'His touch was enough to send him crazy. Ghostly kisses were sent all over his body as he discarded his shirt. Hot, calloused hands traveled to his pants, teasing. He whined, the person laughed. Finally, his hand went farther, grasping roughly. He screamed out, not used to this kind of pleasure. The hand pumped harder and harder until he stopped him. "Not here," he said, motioning to the desk. Smiling, he was carried over, placed down on his back. Kisses, licks, bites were sent all over his chest, neck. Grabbing onto his lover he rode out the pain, which was switched with pleasure. "Nnngh," he groaned, digging his nails into his shoulders. "Axel..." he moaned lightly. "AXEL!"_

His friend smiled. "About what? Hot art teacher sex with a certain red headed beauty?"

"WHAT?!"

"Boys, if you want a conversation, you can see me after class." Their history teacher, Mrs. Strife, said, barely glancing up from the text book she was writing notes from. Demyx, who decided to have a little bit more fun, started writing notes to him.

_'Roxas likes his teacher!'_

_'Do not!'_

_'Roxas likes his teacher!'_

_'I do not!'_

_'Roxas likes his-'_

"So, Roxas likes his teacher, huh?"

The two boys turned around. Mrs. Strife was standing there with her arms crossed and two sheets of paper in her hand.

"I believe," she said, handing the boys the sheets, "that detention will help your teacher problem a lot."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe I have detention." Roxas grumbled, putting his head down on his arms. Beside him, Demyx laughed.

"It's your fault." He said, smiling.

"It is not!" Roxas replyed, jumping up. "If **YOU** didn't hit me and **PASS** those stupid notes, none of this would have happened!"

"What wouldn't have happened?"

Roxas crossed his arms, glaring at Demyx. "Nice try, you suck at impersonations."

Demyx's smile grew wider. "You got me."

"So, why are you two in detention when its in my class?"

Demyx waved the question off. "Because a certain_ 'somebody'_," he said, glaring back at Roxas, "decided to daydream and get us in trouble."

Roxas dropped his arms, his glare turned into confusion. "Okay, Demyx, seriously how are you doing that?"

"So basically, Roxas was being stupid?"

Demyx chuckled. "Yeah, basically."

Roxas's eyes grew wide. "How the hell are you doing that?"

"Roxas, stop being stupid in class. And Demyx isn't doing that, turn around."

Roxas just stood there, taking everything in.

Demyx sighed, staring past him. "It takes a while for it to set in, it's the same for Sora too."

"Right."

"Three, two, one."

"HEY!" Roxas yelled, turning around. "I'm not stupid! And I never acted that wa-"

His mouth dropped. The person in front of him laughed.

"Dear Roxas, that's no way to talk to your teacher."

His mouth opened and closed, trying to form words. He turned around to Demyx, who waved, then to his teacher, who just sat on a desk smiling. After a few moments of going back and forth, he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

**Who's the teacher? Its none other than you'll find out next chapter! But if you look up to the first part, you kinda get the clue...**


	2. Its Friday

**MUAHAHAHAHAH! Second chapter! Its a little longer, but funnier. And the ending's weird. Enjoy!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY LAST CHAPTER_

_"Dear Roxas, that's no way to talk to your teacher."_

_Roxas's mouth fell open, trying to form words. He turned to Demyx, who waved, and then to his teacher, who just sat on a desk and smiled. After a few moments of going back and forth, he grabbed his bag and walked out the detention room's door._

**THIS CHAPTER!!**

"Wow, weird kid."

Demyx laughed. "Yeah, he's like that sometimes. It's the Sora trait in him."

"So that's how you tell they're related."

"It's pretty funny actually."

"Right."

Demyx stretched, getting up. "Well now, since dear Roxy is gone, I'll just get out of your hair now."

"You mean leave."

Demyx smiled. "Yeah, I mean leave."

Axel smirked. "If you leave, I'll give you another detention."

Demyx's mouth fell open. "That is **SO** not fair! You let Roxas leave! And you look like a cat when you do that."

"He was in shock….and thanks I guess?"

Demyx began to pout. "So am I! And you're welcome."

Axel chuckled, running a hand through his red spikes. "Demyx, get out of here."

He smiled, jumping up and down. "Yay! Thank you Mr. Higarashi!"

Axel watched him leave, laughing and yelling, "Its Axel!" He jumped down from the desk, shaking his head. He doesn't understand either of them, but he tries. Being an art teacher at this school was hard work, especially when it came to Demyx and Roxas. Speaking of Roxas, he left in quite a hurry.

_'What were they talking about?'_ He asked himself, looking around the room. That's when he spotted it. Demyx's notebook, the one he always had.

Grabbing it and running out the door, he yelled for Demyx to wait, hoping that he didn't leave already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas huffed, slinging his bag on his shoulder. He just walked out on detention, like a freaking idiot, and had to go by his locker.

"Damn teacher," he cursed under his breath, standing up. "How dare they do that to me."

He began to walk towards the front of the school, still cursing about his teacher, when he heard someone call his name.

"Roxas!"

He turned around, looking. He couldn't see anyone. Still looking behind him, and walking forward, he ran into someone. Falling to the ground, he looked up. There, standing before him, was Namine'. (A/N – In this story, she is the crazy ex girlfriend…and a whore). She was in a baby blue tank top, blue jeans that were cut off to be shorts, and matching sandals in the same blue as her shirt. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and she had her hands on her hips.

"There you are silly," she said, smiling. "I was wondering where you were."

Roxas sat there for a second, his eyes getting wide. Then he jumped up and began to run away, yelling the whole time.

"**AHHHHHHHH!!**"

He didn't even stop as he passed Demyx and Axel. "**AHHHHHHHH!!**" He yelled, running for dear life and running **BACK** into the detention room.

Demyx and Axel stood there for a second.

"Hey, Axel," Demyx said, "What does, **_'AHHHHHHHHH!'_** mean?" He copied Roxas.

Axel smiled and pointed behind him. Demyx turned around and saw a pissed Namine' running after him and holding his bag.

"Ohhhh," he said, turning around. "That's what it means. **AHHHHH!!**" He ran after Roxas and locked himself in the detention room.

Axel walked over, banging on the door. "Open up! This is **MY** art room!"

He heard Roxas's voice behind the door. "She's gonna eat me!"

Axel shook his head. "No she is not! What's her name anyway?"

"**NAMINE'**!" Both of them yelled.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Axel turned around, taking in her appearance. She seemed….nice….enough, might as well try.

"May I help you?" He asked, pushing his glasses up. (A/N – I love the thought of Axel in glasses! Especially teaching!)

She nodded. "Is Roxas in there?" She asked, pointing to the door behind him.

He smiled. "You must be Queen Namine! How good it is to be in your-**AHHHHH**!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas listened intently through the door. She was gonna kill him.

"What's going on out there?" Demyx asked, a ruler in his hand, ready to attack anyone that came near.

He shook his head. "Nothing right now, I think she – Oh my god!"

**"WHAT?"**

**"SHE'S ATTACKING HIM!"**

**"SHE'S EATING HIM!"**

**"NO WAI!"**

**"YES WAI!"**

**"I GOTTA OPEN THE DOOR!"**

Roxas opened the door. Their teacher, Axel Higarashi, fell through, hurrying to shut it. His clothes were torn, and his glasses were broke.

"Are….you okay?" Roxas asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Axel glared at him. "Okay? She tried to eat me! Who is that chick anyway?"

Demyx popped up from behind a desk, ruler ready. "She's Roxas's ex-girlfriend."

He nodded. "Okay a – why do you have a ruler?"

"So she won't eat me."

Roxas sighed. "Guess we're stuck in here for a few hours. Do you have the keys?" He asked, looking to his teacher.

His teacher nodded. "They're on the desk."

Roxas turned around. "No they're not."

"They were u – **DEMYX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**"

They turned around in time to see Demyx throw the keys out the door, hitting Namine' in the head.

"Away evil demon!"

"Demyx, you idiot!"

Axel sighed. "You know what the bad part is?"

Roxas turned toward him. "What?"

"It's Friday."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGAR! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Ideas

GAH IM SOO SORRY GUYS!!!

I have been soo busy and it's actually no excuse if you ask me! I can't come up with ideas for anything! My friends have tried to give me stuff but every time they do I start to write…get confused…then delete it! I'M SOO SORRY PEOPLE!!! All the people who want me to update please realize it takes a lot of sugar to write these and I have to cut down (stupid dentist)…

So anyway I want you people to help me soooo bad its not even funny!

SEND ME YOUR IDEAS!!! They can be anything you want! ANY IS ACCEPTED

IT'S A CONTEST!!!!

**FIRST**

You need to send me your ideas in PM's

OR

You can send it to me through my email

**SECOND**

I will choose the best idea and create a chapter out of it! It will be the best idea out of the litter. If I choose your idea you get:

1. A custom yaoi fic (any you want)

2. A custom picture that I drew (any character)

3. Your name in my wall of awesomeness!

Please try it!

I need ideas!!!


	4. Winner

Okay, I have a winner of the competition……

It is……

AXELSGURL!!! AKA JASMINE!!!!!

She decided to send me a **HUGE** email filled with thousands of ideas for the story…

I LOVE THEM!!!!

I will use a few of them in this chapter that will come up. It's still a ongoing competition. If you have any ideas for the other chapters, PM or review with them. The winner will win a oneshot of the pairing of their choice and a drawing!!!

Axelsgurl, please pick your:

Oneshot pairing

Drawing

Hurray for competition!!!!


End file.
